User blog:A, Mori/Saga Timeline Plans
Not sure if this was clear, but right now I'm calling this the Saga Timeline *The #≥2 Retconned Timelines - There are more retconned timelines than this, but these are the only important ones: containing the origins of Original Teteoh and True Teteoh. * - How the universe was created and developed since Chaos gained form. * - The attacks performed by True-Teteoh that deeply troubled the Creation Trio and led to the greatest punishment of being erased from existence. This also led to Teteoh forming an alliance with the Gods of Nope and their followers, to lead to the eventual return to existence that would come about. * * * * * * - The story of the Nazcan's first invasion of Ludus, and how it led to Taku being coronated as the first Emporer. Emporer of Ludus could be considered the first highly important leadership role, as an organized leader and government was what first united the planet and turned it into a true community, rather than many different societies clustered together with little interaction. Also, almost all of the smaller gridmask communities ended up dying out some way or another by every hundred years, so Taku's rule would mark a first in improvement for gridmask culture. * / - The Ludusian Witches, employed by Leviathan, the planet's creator, were starting to make a name for themselves as peacekeepers. However, Green Day, a group of Gaia followers who wished to strictly enforce the goddess' ways on Ludus, are taking aggressive action against these witches. This turns out to secretly be the mission of the Nazcans to take down the opposing forces of Ludus without raising suspicion for further opposition, by having an experimental Nazcan unit possess Green Day's " ", and raising experimental Nazcan/gridmask hybrids by inserting parasites in the gridmask's bodies. Sanford quickly proves to be the strongest warrior, and leads the charge in protest and attacks on the Ludusian Witches; Zaion, meanwhile, acts to oppose these rash actions, showing not a loyalty to demons nor deities, but rather just a disposition of wishing to help others. However, upon Zaion falling to the possession of their inner being, Teteoh, there comes to be the reenactment (and foreshadowing?) of the battle between Gaia and Teteoh. * / - Gaia now truly intervenes in order to dispose of the newly discovered threat of the returning Teteoh, sending countless untrained monsters created on Ludus and held on Artemus to seek out and destroy the threat of Teteoh. In the process, the monsters start attacking innocent Ludusians. Green Day takes advantage of the happening to blame the Witches, and the connotations of Teteoh and Zaion (though unknown to the Ludusians) along with the will of Gaia leads them to believe the Witches are responsible for this happening; leading to the Witch Hunts. The Ludusian Witches are hunted down and many are killed in the next few years, under the superstitious belief that Gaia will be pleased and cease the monster attacks. However, after the existing fragment of Teteoh lives on in the Book of Shadows, the horribly misguided monsters continue to strike; though the Ludusians cease to stop the hunts, knowing that not all the Witches have been confirmed dead. * - After years of discrimination against practitioners of non-deitic magics wrought by gridmask "disciples of Gaia", a point of peace and unity is brought about by none other than a none other than a non-magician gridmask named Jericho. * - The tale of a terrorist in Ivan's early HANDLORD era. * - * / (BOTH) * (DOOMED?) - Potentially the tale of Asterion, seeing as Zosh would probably want to work off of this character * (SAVED) - Biira runs a gang. * (SAVED) - In the Saved Timeline, the Nazcans get the chance to make another attack on Ludus. They are defeated here, leading to a much better future without their conquering actions to lead to further damage in the future. * (DOOMED) * (DOOMED) - * (DOOMED) * / (DOOMED) * (DOOMED) * (BOTH/UNIFIED) * * Category:Blog posts